


This Time I'll Hang and Close the Door

by butterflylovers



Category: Sleeping With Sirens, The Ready Set
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflylovers/pseuds/butterflylovers
Summary: Jordan and Kellin have been dating for three years. The first year of their relationship was amazing. The second year was frustrating. The third year was Hell. Jordan just wants to fix their relationship. Even though they had a lot of downs in their relationship, he still loves Kellin more than anything. Kellin is doubting that they'll stay together.Kellin is thinking about ending their relationship. Jordan just wants to start over—when they didn't argue and it was just cuddles and kisses.They say that love is forever, but maybe their love isn't.





	1. “Do you think we can start again?"

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them, that you would die for them even? I know I do. Kellin Quinn is my boyfriend's name, and I love him more than words can speak. He is my Sun and Moon, my heart and soul, my—you get it.  
  
We've been together for three years already. The first year was terrific. It was always dates, kisses, cuddles, and hugs. The second year of our relationship was, more frustrating than I could ever imagine. I don't know how we went from kisses and hugs to yelling and leaving each other for the rest of the day. The third year was like living in Hell. We argued more about pointless things, he would leave when he got so pissed off, and we'd stop showing affection to each other. Well... Kellin stopped.  
  
I don't remember the last time we kissed each other on the lips or the check, let alone the last time we've held hands. I remember when one day I wanted to hold his hand but he pushed me away. He didn't dare look at me or touch me; yet, I still try to make our relationship work.  
  
Right now, Kellin and I, more like Kellin, were watching some random movie on TV. We were sitting in different spots as usual. I decided to get up from my place on the couch and sit next to him on the other couch.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, Jordan?" Kellin asked with no emotion in his voice.  
  
It was now or never. "Can we talk?"  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Finally, he actually made eye contact with me. His eyes were just like his voice; emotionless.  
  
"Us," I answered.  
  
He didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to anyway. He never liked to talk about our relationship. He thinks I'll break up with him. Of course, I would never dream of it. I don't know if he feels the same, but that's why I want to talk.  
  
"I wanna talk about us too," he finally said. I didn't see that coming.  
  
"You go first."  
  
"I think we need to break up."  
  
Wait, what? "Kellin, please tell me you're joking, that this is all just one stupid prank."  
  
"Jordan, let's be serious. We're more like... friends with benefits rather than boyfriend and boyfriend."  
  
"Friends with benefits?  _Please_ , we barely sleep in the same room."  
  
"My point is," He started off with a heavy sigh. "We're drifting apart. Some of my friends are convinced that we're somehow related instead of dating. Our relationship is falling apart, Jordan. It's time that you finally realize that."  
  
All I could do was just sit there and take everything in. It's bad enough that we're hardly communicating with each other, but now Kellin is suggesting to break up. I watched him get up from the couch. I assume he went to the bathroom or (what used to be) our bedroom since I heard the door shut.  
  
About a few minutes I went to our old room/Kellin's room, texting my best friend, Christofer, if we could hang out later. Mostly, I just needed some advice. When I opened the door, I found Kellin putting his stuff in a suitcase while crying.  
  
"Kellin...what are you doing?"  
  
"W-what does it l-look like I'm doing?" he asked sarcastically, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. "I'm leaving."  
  
"W-why?" I could feel my throat tighten. "You don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, I do! I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving!" He dropped the black tank top he was going to put in his suitcase on the floor, covering his face so that I couldn't see the tears that spilled down on his beautiful face. I pulled him into my arms, kissing the top of his head as he cried on my chest. I miss getting to hold him like this.  
  
"We don't have to do this," I whispered as I kissed his head again.  
  
"Y-yes we d-do," he mumbled. "We're not gonna last. W-we're not like who w-we were three years ago."  
  
"But we can be."  
  
"How?"  
  
I pulled away just a little, looking at his ocean colored eyes that I've loved for three years. Those eyes that I could never forget. "Give me a chance. I don't know about you but... do you think we can start again?"  
  
All he did was sigh, hugging me again. "Yes."

 


	2. “Let's get outta this town!"

After Kellin's little scene, we still didn't talk. Well, we did, but not a lot. We would say “good morning", “night", “ hi", or the occasional “how are you?" every now and then. Honestly, I was kinda happy that we were talking a bit more than we did previously. I just wished that we had more of a conversation. But again, I'm still grateful for the ways things are right now with us. I think it's gonna take baby steps for us to get to where I'd like us to be.  
  
Kellin  _still_  didn't put any effort into our relationship. Christofer said to give it time since I told him about Kellin crying too. You know, after witnessing him breakdown and nearly having our relationship end (but now having the chance to fix it), he never really did anything. I guess he expects me to do all the fixing.  
  
Speaking of Kellin, he was writing in his light blue notebook while the TV was left on. I decided to do something that can hopefully help mend our relationship.  
  
“Hey Kellin," I said, sitting on the ground. The cream colored carpet was a little fluffy, so it felt nice to sit on.  
  
“Oh, hey, Jordan," he replied, looking up at me. He gave me a little smile, until he went back to writing in that notebook of his.  
  
“So I was thinking, and I wanted to do something. Just you and me, ya know?"  
  
“Uh huh," he said, nodding and not bothering to look at me.  
  
“And I just wanted to know if you're up for it cause like... I said I'd try to make this relationship work. For us, I mean."  
  
He didn't say anything. He just continued to write in his notebook while I was pulling the loose yarn on my pajama pants. All I wanted was for Kellin to listen to me and that's what I'm gonna get him to do.  
  
“Let's get outta this town!"  
  
“What?" Kellin questioned, now looking at me and closing his notebook.  
  
“You heard me. Let's leave this place and go on a road trip. Yeah... a roadtrip!"  
  
“I dunno Jordan. How is this gonna help fix our relationship?"  
  
I got up from my spot on the floor, sitting down next to him on the couch. Kellin's ocean blue eyes stared at me in disbelief, and his small smile was now a little frown. Taking his two pale hands in mine, I gave him a smile, letting him know that it's okay.  
  
“I think that if we leave home for a little bit and start spending time with just the two of us somewhere else, maybe our relationship will start to get better. We can maybe even get to see some cool stuff that'll bring us closer. So what do you say, Kels?"  
  
He sighed, giving me a small smile. “I'll go pack my bags."  
  


-=-

  
  
It was now Sunday, the day I decided that we should leave and start our roadtrip. Kellin was  _still_  packing his suitcase while I was eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes in the living room. When I thought he was going to pack the day I told him about the road trip, he never did. Oh well.  
  
“Okay, I'm ready!" Kellin announced, putting on his black sunglasses. It wasn't  _that_  sunny out, but whatever. I just wish he can show off his beautiful ocean colored eyes.  
  
“Kellin, why'd you pack one bag and another big one?"  
  
“Well one is for my clothes and the other is for my laptop and hair straightener...?" He answered, sounding more like a question.  
  
“Sweetie, I have a hair straightener in my bag and your hair is naturally straight. I think you should pack a little less."  
  
He sighed heavily, picking up the large backpack. “Okay."  
  


\--

  
  
After Kellin put back a few things we decided that he didn't need to bring (although he had to disagree), we were ready to get out of here. The bags were in the backseat and I was waiting for Kellin to come back from the bathroom.  
  
Few minutes later, he returned. “Ready to go?" I asked.  
  
“Yeah, let's get out of here."

**Author's Note:**

> The ship no one asked for lol. Sorry for the shit chapter. :)))


End file.
